vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Entoma Vasilissa Zeta
Summary Entoma Vasilissa Zeta is a minor character in Overlord, a member of the Pleiades Six Stars battle maids, an elite squad of warriors in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Like most of the other members of Pleiades, she was present during the raids on the various locations of the Six Arms as well as Jaldaboath's assault on E-Rantel and fought with the Blue Roses. She was defeated at the hands of Evileye due to the adventurer's use of the spell Vermin Bane. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, likely far higher Name: Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, Insect Loving Maid, Predator of Family Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Heteromorphic Race, Insectoid, Arachnoid, Entomancer, Talismancer, Member of the Pleiades Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Likely Immortality (Type 1), Limited Sound Manipulation (Can use a special bug to emulate a human-like voice), Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to Non-Corporeal targets), Can summon and control insects, Statistics Amplification, Electricity Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform into her true form), Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Flight via insect summons, Limited Intangibility (Via Physical Obstruction Resistance), Web Creation (Can shoot webs from her mouth). Resistance to Gravity Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Blindness, Deafness) Attack Potency: Large Building level, likely far higher (Far more powerful than Lakyus Aindra. Likely superior to Evileye. Comparable to Narberal Gamma, who was able to one-shot two Skeletal Dragons with 7th Tier magic) Speed: At least Supersonic (Faster than characters like Brain Unglaus), likely Supersonic+ (May or may not be comparable to Albedo) Lifting Strength: Class 25 '(Should be comparable to CZ2128 Delta) 'Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level, likely far higher (Although she lost to Evileye, it required a spell specially designed to harm insects. The rest of Evileye's spells had almost no effect on her.) Stamina: High Range: Several hundreds of meters with magic spells Standard Equipment: The Talismans on her body. Intelligence: Unknown (As a Battle Maid she is likely smart in combat, but has shown no significant intellectual ability thus far) Weaknesses: Her special ability Breath of Fly can only be used 3 times per day. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Summoned Insects * Entoma can summon and make use of specialized insects and other bugs thanks to her Entomancer class. Some of these summons are capable of acting automatically on her will, though the majority have little autonomy and act more like equipment. ** Hard Bullet Bug: Somewhat akin to a bio-gatling gun. A volley of bullet bugs are shot out in quick succession. ** Blade Bug: A broadsword-shaped bug that can be used as a sword, and is able to be thrown at enemies and fly back to its master. In terms of durability, it was able to clash with the hammer of Gagaran, an adamantite adventurer, multiple times with no issue. ** Hard Armor Bug: Shield-shaped bug that can effectively block attacks without suffering damage. Thanks to Entoma's insectoid senses, she is able to anticipate attacks from any direction and quickly move to intercept. ** Thousand Whip Bug: One of the strongest insects that Entoma can summon. This insect is a giant centipede longer than 10m, with blade-like teeth. ** Shikigami Spider ** Giant Beetle ** Mouth-tongue Bug: Eats its victim's vocal cords and steals their voice, giving the ability to use its eaten voice to its current wearer. Entoma's original bug was killed during the fight against Evileye but was later replaced by a bug that ate the voice of Arche. ** Mask Bug: A large, flat beetle that looks like a human face, with some minor differences. Entoma uses these as masks to cover her true face. Magical Talismans * As a Talismancer, Entoma is able to create and use magical paper talismans with which she can cast spells. She can create a multitude at once, and depending on the spell she can throw them towards their target. ** Lightning Bird Talisman: Shoots a bird formed by lightning. ** Lightning Bird Swarm Talisman: Shoots numerous birds formed by lightning, smaller than that of the Lightning Bird Talisman. ** Explosive Talisman: Creates an explosion soon after activation and can be thrown. ** Sharp Cutting Talisman: Attacks with an energy that cuts the enemy multiple times. ** Spider Talisman: Summons a giant spider. The level of this spell is equivalent to a ‘3rd tier Summon Monster’ spell. ** Piercing Wind Talisman: Attacks enemies with wind that inflicts piercing damage. ** Strengthen Self Talisman: Increases the user's physical abilities. Special Abilities * Spiderweb: Entoma shoots webs from her mouth. She can control whether it's sticky web for capture or sharp web for chopping up the enemy. When sharp, these webs were able to easily cut through Evileye's Crystal Wall. * Breath of Fly: Shoots a swarm of small flies. These flies then swarm and lay eggs in their victims. The maggots quickly hatch and eat the victim's flesh to rapidly grow into new flies, only to repeat the process with new victims. This ability can only be used 3 times per day. * Keen Sense: Entoma's compound eyes provide her with a large field of vision. Even if an attack comes from her blind spot, she can easily perceive it with her antennae that react to air displacement. * Physical Obstruction Resistance: If an opponent tries to physically obstruct Entoma, she can pass through whatever they attempt to restrain her with. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Buggy the Clown (One Piece) Buggy's profile (Speed equal, Buggy ball restricted) Adam Taurus (RWBY) Adam's Profile (High 8-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Maids Category:Animal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Spiders Category:Hybrids Category:Loyal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Insects Category:Thread Users